¿Todavía sigues creyendo lo mismo?
by Aisuru-chan
Summary: Esta historia tiene cabida en el restaurante de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, en donde los animatrónicos son humanizados (Solo imagínenlos como la versión de Pole- Bear) pasando por situaciones extrañas que los harán cambiar de parecer en muchos aspectos. Esta historia girara en torno de diferente personajes, pasando por situaciones extrañas y divertidas
1. Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

_**1\. Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Me encontraba muy nervioso porque era el primer día de trabajo, simplemente estaba al frente de la pizzería, helado, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar. Di un paso, luego otro, y así me iba acercando a la puerta del local lentamente. Toque a esta muy tembloroso, de la nada se abre y muestra a una chica de cabellos rubios que se acerca y me dice efusivamente- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Chica y a continuación te mostraré la pizzería. ¡Espero que te guste!- Anonado por la repentina aparición, me agarra de la mano y me hace entrar a la pizzería a la fuerza. Se arregla un poco la falda y el cabello y comienza a hablar como si de un concurso se tratase- Para comenzar, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza esta comprometido con el entretenimiento, este fue llamado así en honor a nuestro jefe Freddy Fazbear, quien es un desalmado, sin sentimientos, siempre serio, que se irrita por todo, que no tiene compasión ni se preocupa por sus compañeros, es muy difícil tratar con él ¡Es todo un monstruo!

-¿¡Qué dijiste Chica!?- Estas fueron las palabras que se escucharon en la lejanía con cierta molestia por cierto comentario.

-¿Q-qué te parece si proseguimos?- Solo asentí extrañado por lo que había acabado de suceder, simplemente le reste importancia y seguí prestando atención a las palabras de la rubia- ¡Bien! Ahora te hablaré de Bonnie, ¡Es una ternura de conejo! A veces me dan ganas de robarme sus orejas

-Ah…- me limite a decir

Chica me condujo a la habitación de Bonnie en el segundo piso. Sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta y dejo ver a la persona de la que estaba hablando, quien se encontraba tocando su guitarra sentado en la cama– Y este es el conejo del que te hablo, ¿No es una ternura?

-¿¡Chi-ca!? ¿Q-qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó muy nervioso

-Solo estaba haciendo el recorrido…

-Pero solamente es en el primer piso, él es el nuevo guardia ¿no?

-Pues si pero…- Y luego nos cierra la puerta, muy apenado, en la cara. Chica se dirige a mi casi al instante- En fin, Bonnie es el guitarrista, Freddy el vocalista y yo los acompaño con mi voz o con algún otro instrumento. Ahora bajemos y te mostraré a nuestro jefe.

La mire fijamente y no note en ella una reacción negativa o de disgusto, al contrario, se encontraba de la misma forma que antes- ¡Vamos al primer piso!- me hala del brazo y me lleva a lo que seria la sala principal, luego me dice- Espera aquí ¡Me he antojado de una pizza llena de peperonni y delicioso queso!, ¿Qué te parece si traigo una?- y antes de que pudiera responderle se esfuma de mi vista y en seguida trae una pizza que saltaba de mano en mano por lo caliente que estaba. ¡Que ingenuo de mi parte! Pensé que traería una deliciosa pizza para mi también, hasta sentí algo de saliva escurrir por mi boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Solo podía reprochar! ¡Estaba comiendo sola sin pensar en mi!

-¡Pero yo también quiero una! – Supliqué inútilmente

-¡No! ¡Solamente al final! –Dijo molesta, comiendo, literal, en mi cara

-Pero te la estas comiendo en este momento…

-¡Solo tenia hambre!- Dijo terminándosela

-¡Pero eso es injusto!- insistí nuevamente- ¿¡Por qué tú puedes disfrutar de una pizza en este momento y yo no!?- En menos de nada Chica me tapa la boca con su mano para que no siguiera hablando

-Shhhh, alguien te puede oír, no hables tan fuerte- me dijo susurrando realmente preocupada

-¿Por qué no? También tengo derecho a una pizza- Dije divertido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Hora de mi venganza!

-Te la daré al final, si quieres te daré DOS pizzas, ¿Trato hecho?- Me extiende la mano para hacer una especie de "contrato" y me quede un momento en silencio pero, sin pensarlo dos veces acepte la oferta

-Esta bien, más te vale cumplir- Advertí

-Como tu digas, solo sígueme, por favor- Fue entonces donde me condujo al escenario, en donde se encontraba Freddy probando el sonido- Este es el jefe gruñón del que te hablaba- señalándolo

-¡Chica! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que es malo darle una imagen tan negativa de mi al personal!? ¡No soy un monstruo ni mucho menos! Y si soy "gruñón" es porque si no fuera de esta forma, ¡La pizzería se desmoronaría por culpa de personas como tú!

-¿Ah? ¡Eso es muy grosero de tu parte!

-¡Pero es la verdad! Además ¿¡Qué fue lo que escuche sobre que volviste a comer pizza durante el recorrido!?- Gritó con una vena visible en su sien

-¡Obviamente no lo volví a hacer! ¡Creo que te estas volviendo sordo!- dicho esto le muestra la lengua en forma de disgusto

-¡Mis oídos perfectamente escucharon eso! ¿Cierto nuevo guardia?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia mi

\- Pues…

-¿Si te das cuenta? Por ser un monstruo te estas volviendo loco y estas escuchando cosas que no son

-¡Pero estoy seguro de lo que oí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-¡Y tú una bruja mentirosa!

Y así siguieron con su discusión, quedándome observando en la lejanía. Chica, finalmente, se dirige nuevamente hacia mi después de unos… ¿15 minutos?–mmm… ¿Seguimos?

-Supongo -Ahora, literalmente, me saca arrastrado del lugar y me lleva, nuevamente, al segundo piso

\- Y finalmente, te mostrare al zorro pirata de la pizzería. El tan querido, Foxy- Abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones y me muestra al pelirrojo. Este se encontraba realizando algunos trabajos y portaba gafas- ¿A qué no es lindo?

-¿Chica? No deberías estar aquí- Dijo esto quitándose las gafas y dirigiéndose hacia Chica

-Lo sé, pero solo quería presentarte el nuevo guardia del turno de día

En ese instante hice un ademan de saludo- Un placer conocerlo

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió cortésmente

\- Y bueno solamente era para eso, lamento interrumpirte, Foxy- realmente se encontraba apenada

-No hay problema

En seguida, ella cierra la puerta, bajamos a uno de los comedores y, por fin, me da mis pizzas que había esperado durante todo el recorrido. Simplemente me encontraba disfrutando de aquel manjar tan caliente y lleno de queso. Chica también disfrutaba de una pizza e indudablemente se le notaba contenta y eufórica.

-Y dime, ¿falta algo por contar?, Chica- pregunté con ganas de saber más sobre mi nuevo trabajo. Obviamente no quería comenzar a trabajar si no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba parado

\- Pues, mmmm, tú eres el guardia por la mañana, tendrás que trabajar toda la semana. Esta se divide de una forma peculiar: de lunes a jueves trabajaremos de forma normal Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y yo, el viernes es un día exclusivo para jóvenes en donde también trabajaremos los cuatro, y el fin de semana estaremos Freddy y yo, pero, lamentablemente, Bonnie y Foxy no podrán trabajar esos dos días; así que trabajaran Bon-Bon y Mangle, el hermano de Bonnie y una conocida de Foxy- termino por explicar

-Eso no lo sabia

-Se nota que viniste por el trabajo sin siquiera saber como trabajamos aquí ¿Cierto?- ¡Justo en el blanco!

\- Si, me declaro culpable- Me mira con cara de ironía y cruzada de brazos (Pues ya había acabado de comer)- pero podrías contarme más sobre las personas que trabajan aquí, así sabré de antemano como tratar con ellos

-¿En serio quieres escuchar?- Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, pues, Freddy puede que sea un gruñón y un grosero, pero tiene un lado amable y comprensible. Él tiene un hermano mellizo, quien también trabaja pero muy de vez en cuando, al cual lo llamamos "Golden Freddy" por el color de su cabello, Golden Freddy puede llegar a ser así de malo como su hermano o peor. Sigue Bonnie, el cual es el más tierno conejito, él es amable, muy colaborador pero se avergüenza por todo, cuando fuimos a su habitación cerro la puerta porque se encontraba muy avergonzado por nuestra presencia. Sigue Bon-Bon, como ya te lo había dicho antes, él es el hermano pequeño de Bonnie; él es un conejo muy extraño, siempre trata de verse y vestirse como mujer- Yo me quede con cara de wtf, pero seguí escuchando con una gran intriga- Freddy no para de regañarle por eso, algunas veces los clientes lo confunden con una mujer también. Ahora que lo pienso- apoya uno de sus dedos en su mentón pensativa- la primera vez que lo vi también pensé lo mismo, y muy seguidamente me pasa. A veces también dudo sobre sus gustos, si le gusta vestirse como mujer ¿Qué orientación tendrá?- me quede extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía imaginar como era ese tal Bon-Bon, no sabría como comportarme al verle- Eso no importa, ahora sigue Foxy, el zorro más guapo de la pizzería- Cuando pronuncia el nombre de aquella persona se le nota un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- Él es muy lindo e inteligente, siempre serio, y se ve aún más así cuando utiliza sus gafas. Después sigue Mangle la cual también es muy extraña y anda colgándose en el techo por toda la pizzería- Nuevamente quedo extrañado por la descripción

-Y-y dime, ¿Cómo puede ella colgarse en el techo?- Pregunté ansioso y a la vez algo confundido ya.

-Pues, ella tiene unos brazos mecánicos-¿¡Brazos mecánicos!? Pensé alterado, ya el lugar me parecía fuera de lugar y viene ella y me sale con esas- Ella esta completamente loca y creó esos brazos para irse colgando por todos lados e ir asustando a todo al que se le antojé. Y se la vive acosando a todo el mundo, especialmente al guardia nocturno, a Bon-Bon, a Foxy, a Freddy y a Puppet. En fin, después le sigue Puppet, un personaje muy enigmático y misterioso, que siempre se la pasa solo con sus títeres. También están Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl, que son mejores amigos y son unos aficionados a los globos. Por último, las hermanas gemelas "Cupcakes", ¿Qué te puedo decir de ellas? mmmm, son las personas más extrañas del lugar y son unas fujoshis de primera, unas grandes pervertidas y a cado rato las ves con un hilo de sangre colgando por su nariz por lo pervertidas que son- Otra vez mi cara de wtf. ¡Decidido! Trataré de no toparme con ese par de hermanas si no quiero salir traumatizado del restaurante- Y creo que esas serían todas las personas del lugar. Solo me faltarían todos los guardas, pero no es que trate mucho con ellos, pienso que es mejor que los conozcas por tu cuenta

-Está bien- dije simplemente aceptando su preposición, no parecía tan mala idea después de todo. Creo que esa es la mejor opción. Después de toda la charla que me dio Chica, pienso que este lugar es muy extraño; pero igualmente sigo creyendo que esa es la razón por la que voy a adoptarme aún más rápido aquí

-Al fin y al cabo, ¡Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike Schmidt!


	2. El primer día de trabajo: Desastre

_Notas de la autora :3_

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! En serio pensaba que esta historia no tendría futuro. ¡Miren que ya van 2 favs, 2 follows y 1 review!

También trataré de actualizar la historia cada 3 días. Así que pendientes

Lo que respecta al review de Saory Namino Fazbear o Saory-Chan (No sé como llamarle :p): Muchas gracias, eres mi primer review =D. En cuanto a tu pregunta te responderé que si habrán parejas, no te diré cuales (Porque no sé si a ti te gusten, además quiero dejarte con la intriga. Lo único seguro es que son parejas normalitas, es decir, hombre y mujer) pero hare lo posible para que disfrutes del fic sin que yo sea tan empalagosa en el sentido de las parejas; esto depende en gran parte de los reviews futuros.

Y después de tanta palabrería, comencemos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **2\. El primer día de trabajo= Desastre**_

Ya eran las doce de la tarde, eso significaba que el restaurante abría y que Mike comenzaba con su turno diurno. Estaba a punto de enloquecer, ¿Por qué acepto un trabajo como ese sin ni siquiera saber que tenia que hacer? Y como había dicho anteriormente Chica, vino a pedir el trabajo sin saber de que iba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Pues aprender, no hay de otra. Pero ese no es el único problema: Se encontraba ya en la oficina y no podía salir porque Freddy le vigilaría. No sabia de que forma, pero de que lo haría lo haría.

Sus piernas flaquean y se sienta en la silla giratoria para comenzar a improvisar. Agarra la Tablet que estaba encima de la mesa con sus manos temblorosas y la enciende. Ve el sistema de seguridad lleno de cámaras y números. Se preocupa en gran medida, era todo un novato en eso. Estaba más que despedido. En eso, recibe una llamada en el teléfono del local, cosa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Coge el aparato rojo y escucha atentamente, estaba más que seguro que esa llamada era su salvación. O eso esperaba.

-Hola, ¡Hola! ,solo llamaba para saber como te iba en tu trabajo. Puede que parezca pesado el controlar el sistema de seguridad pero será muy sencillo. No podrás salir de tu oficina así que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…- Mike no cabía de la emoción, tenía tantas ganas de gritar por la felicidad y por su suerte, considerando que de la nada lo llaman para ayudarlo-... en lo que respecta a tu alimentación- completó. Mike se queda helado con un escalofrío pasando por su espina dorsal, mientras que la persona que lo había llamado seguía hablando con un tono, un tanto infantil- Pues ya sabes que quedarte sentado por 6 horas no es nada saludable, y menos si no tienes que comer. Por eso puedo venderte deliciosos tacos, tengo de carne, de pollo, de barbacoa, de frituras, también le podrías agregar algo de guacamole …

-¡Esta es una maldita broma!, ¿¡Verdad!?- dijo malhumorado y colgando al instante. Suena de nuevo el teléfono- ¡Ya deja de fastidiar!, ¡joder!

-¿Ah? Que lastima y yo que pensaba ayudarte

-¡Deja de bromear! ¡Vete con tus tacos a fastidiar a otra gente!- Gritó incrédulo, no iba a caer de nuevo en la misma maldita broma

-En serio que es una lástima, sin mi ayuda te despedirán en tu primer día de trabajo- dijo haciéndose el importante e intentando que Mike reflexionase

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa, vendedor de tacos!?

"Pero que difícil es tratar con este hombre" pensó la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Cambia su tonalidad infantil a una más seria para lograr algún resultado en el guardia- Escucha por favor, es preferible escuchar mis consejos a quedarte sentado sin hacer nada y esperando a perder tu empleo

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- ¡Por fin! Consiguió que Mike se ablandase un poco

-Entonces…

-Dime esos estúpidos consejos y ya esta

-¡Qué persona tan terca! ¿Sabes que? Ya no tengo ganas de hablarte

-Bien por ti- dijo molesto de nuevo. Si no lo pensaba ayudar pues prefería quedarse sin hacer algo que soportar esas estupideces

-Bueno… Ahora si en serio. En la Tablet que esta encima de la mesa encontraras muchas cámaras con sus números respectivos…

-Dime algo que no sepa…

-Cierra la boca y escucha. Cuando oprimes alguna de ellas tendrás acceso a las diferentes salas- Mike lo hace en seguida para corroborar si lo que estaba escuchando era fiable- Para observarlas más detalladamente, tendrás que prender la luz de la cámara, ¿Y cómo?, te preguntaras, tienes que oprimir en cualquier parte de la pantalla y ¡Ya esta!- Mike nuevamente lo hace, como si fuera un niño pequeño aprendiendo en la escuela- Me imagino que lo estas haciendo bien porque alumbraste una de las salas ¿Verdad?

-Obviamente no- Negó rápidamente, no quería que un vendedor de tacos como él supiera que estaba haciendo todo lo que decía.

-Pero que mentiroso, la sala en la que estoy tiene la cámara encendida…

-¿¡Así que estas en el restaurante!?- Preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido- No sabia que en la pizzería vendían tacos…- bromeo, ¡Hora de la venganza!

-Eso era solo por jugar- dijo ya un poco más molesto

-Quiero saber quien eres, pero no sé que persona eres de todas las que hay ahí. Ya sabes, no veo a nadie vendiendo tacos

-Que gracioso, deja de molestar.- Por un momento hay un silencio incómodo- ¿A qué no adivinas? Te llamaré mañana, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión

-E-espera, no me has dicho CASI nada útil- rogó preocupado

-¡Mira hombre que normalmente mis llamadas duran como 4 horas y esta ha durado como 5 minutos! Prácticamente esta llamada es solo para decirte que tienes que mirar las cámaras y vigilar si alguien sospechoso se encuentra en el local. Se me ha olvidado todo lo que tenia que decirte, así que trataré de acordarme y te diré mañana

-Te digo que te esperes, sé que mientes y que no se te ha olvidado lo que tienes que decirme. ¿Por qué alguien con un trabajo como este, se le va olvidar lo que siempre dice y vuelve a repetir?

-Mmmm, veo que por lo menos tienes algo de cerebro, pero esta llamada se ha vuelto muy tediosa y no quiero seguir hablando. Solo te diré que debes de tener cuidado para que la energía no se te agote

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si se me agota?- Después de haber dicho esto, el hombre cuelga- ¡Maldito vendedor de tacos, me dejo hablando solo!- luego de un arrebato de ira que causó que Mike golpeara fuertemente el teléfono, en repetidas ocasiones se cuestiona que hacer y da vueltas en su silla.- Entonces, ¿Qué había dicho ese tipo?- Coge de nuevo la Tablet, ¡No se iba a rendir todavía!- Miro las cámaras, las encendio y tengo cuidado de que no se me acabe la batería, ¡Creo que esto será pan comido!- Revisa las cámaras por un buen tiempo y no ve nada- Hasta ahora son las 2 de la tarde, si solamente tengo que hacer esto en el trabajo, me pagaran por prácticamente hacer nada.- Después de una hora de relajo (Ya que no quiso mirar las cámaras por más tiempo), escucha algo en la ventilación derecha (Es la oficina del FNaF 2). Se acerca a esta y oprime el botón que estaba encima, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Chica. Al verla soltó un grito despavorido, ¿Qué hacia ella en la ventilación?

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu turno?- preguntó inocentemente como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera muy normal

-¿Q-qué haces t-tú aquí? ¿No d-deberías estar trabajando?

-Pues sí pero, solo quería traerte algo de pizza- Sale de la ventilación y le muestra la caja de pizza- Deberías tener hambre ¿No?- Mike asintió y tomo una rebanada - Además de que Freddy me mandó aquí porque se dio cuenta de que hace una hora no estabas viendo las cámaras

-¿P-pero cómo pudo saber eso?- dijo con mucho miedo de perder un trabajo como ese después de un muy seguro regaño del jefe

-Pues… él te observa desde el pasillo- lo dijo de una forma digna de una película de terror. Agarra la linterna y alumbra el pasillo para demostrárselo. Ahí se encontraba Freddy observándolo con cara de pocos amigos, provocando un sobresalto en Mike

-¡Y-ya me pongo a trabajar, Fre…Jefe!

Freddy lo mira por un instante furioso y luego se marcha

-¿Acaso el tipo del teléfono no te menciono como se trabaja aquí?- preguntó Chica desviándose del tema para disipar un poco el ambiente que se encontraba muy pesado

-¿Te refieres al vendedor de tacos?- preguntó el guardia confundido

-¿El vendedor de tacos?- preguntó la chica con cara de que el que le estaba hablando estaba loco- ¿Estás bien? Aquí no hay ninguno

-Pero alguien me llamo para venderme tacos…

-Ese tonto haciendo esa clase de bromas…- dijo más para sí misma-Volviendo al tema, ¿No te dijo lo que tenias que hacer?

-Me dijo que mirara las cámaras, que las alumbrara y que procurara no gastar la energía- dijo recordando lo que había escuchado de ese hombre hace unas horas

-¿Nada más?

-Nop…

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto duro su llamada?

-Como 5 minutos

-No puedo creerlo: ¡Eres el primer guardia que recibe una llamada tan corta!- dijo riéndose y señalándolo con su dedo índice

-¿En serio?

-Me pregunto porque será…- aún se seguía riendo, y cuando se calmo ya un poco dijo -Bueno, te voy dejando. ¡Esfuérzate!

-Tú me podrías enseñar a como trabajar aquí ¿No?

-Ñe, ese es el trabajo del tipo del teléfono. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Y sale nuevamente por la ventilación. Y ya estando más lejos grita a todo pulmón- ¡Espero que no te despidan! jaja

-Esto es culpa del karma…- para luego darle un cabezazo a la mesa por su mala suerte


	3. Jeremy y sus amigos anima-humanos

_Notas de la autora :3_

Me voy a poner a llorar de la felicidad TT-TT, en serio ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!

También quería pedir disculpas por si en los capítulos anteriores faltó alguna letra o palabra. Pues ya saben que FanFiction a veces se vuelve loco y cambia las cosas como se le antoja

Ahora contestare los reviews del momento:

=D Saory-chan: Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio. Actualizaré constantemente, así que "don´t worry"

=D Nicole Kawaii: Me alegro de que te haya gustado

=D Ruka Jimotoraku: ¡Gracias! En serio estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **3\. Jeremy y sus amigos anima-humanos**_

Mike se encontraba en la mesa de una de las salas de fiesta "hablando" con "El jefe". Freddy estaba ahí regañándolo con sus brazos cruzados, mientras que el guardia le suplicaba e imploraba por su empleo. Especialmente por la razón de que con este empleo ganaría dinero fácilmente. No quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, y aún más si se encontraba en una temporada en donde el empleo era escaso y casi imposible de conseguir.

-Pero le digo que no es mi culpa que el vendedor… que el tipo del teléfono no me haya enseñado a como trabajar- dijo para defenderse. Pero inútilmente lo hizo, porque el castaño era una de las personas más orgullosas y no iba a ceder con una trivialidad como esa.

-Eso es problema suyo, si el tipo del teléfono no quiso hacer su trabajo, tuvo que tener una buena razón para no hacerlo. ¿No cree? Después de todo usted es el primer guardia al que le ocurre algo así

-Pues si, pero…

-Además de que si usted se encuentra trabajando no debería durar una hora completa sin hacer nada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en esa misma hora alguien sospechoso hubiera entrado al lugar?

-Mis disculpas- exclamó realmente preocupado

Freddy lo mira fijamente por unos minutos, pensativo- Esta será la primera y última vez que le acepte sus niñerías- El guardia lo mira sorprendido y sin creer lo que había escuchado

-Muchas Gracias. Fre…¡Jefe!- Mike sentía la gran necesidad de levantarse e ir a abrazar a su Fre…Jefe. Alcanzó a levantarse pero se sentó rápidamente para aparentar que no había pasado nada. Se contuvo en gran medida para no hacerlo, pero Freddy no paso por alto la acción que había estado a punto de realizar el guardia.

Freddy le dedica una mirada asesina- Pero eso no es tan simple. Esto solo se aplica si de alguna manera aprendes a trabajar aquí

-¿Eh?- Mike pestañea varias veces confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar

-No sé como, pero mañana trabajaras sin importar nada. No tengo ni la menor idea de que forma, pero mañana será el día en el que te volverás un gran profesional- El jefe sonríe de forma maliciosa, estaba divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento del pobre- ¡Espero mañana ver a una persona especializada en todo lo que tiene que ver con cámaras, Mike Schmidt!

-E-espere un momento ¿Cómo piensa usted que voy a trabajar sin saber nada?

El jefe se levanta de su silla- Ya te dije que no sé, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- se va retirando de la sala, sin antes decir - Le doy un consejo, Schmidt, no se le vaya a ocurrir, nuevamente, abrazar a alguien aquí y más si es a un hombre. Se vería bastante raro y más si hay fujoshis cerca…

-F-fue solamente un malentendido

-Si, como no- Freddy se dirige al escenario.

Mi suerte es un asco- dice por lo bajo el peli negro- Y además ¡Ahora piensa que soy gay!- golpea su cabeza contra la mesa. Y sin saber que iba a hacer, momentos después sale de la pizzería cuestionándose sobre su suerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Freddy no podía de la risa. Simplemente no podía creer que Mike se hubiera tomado tan en serio lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho

-¿Viste la cara que puso?- preguntó Chica refiriéndose a Mike y sin dejar de reír

-Jajaja, obviamente si- respondió Freddy acompañando a Chica- Fue algo como esto- Freddy imita su cara pero de manera mucho más exagerada

-¡Jajaja!

-No sé porque le hacen algo como eso- interrumpió Bonnie en desacuerdo y viéndolos desde la lejanía

-Vamos, solo estamos jugando- dijo Freddy

-Estoy con Bonnie- dice Foxy que apenas acababa de llegar al lugar- no creo que tengamos que molestarlo con algo como eso. Mira que se le ve muy preocupado. Además de que el tipo del teléfono no le dijo lo realmente importante sobre su trabajo…

-Pero, Foxy- intervino Chica- él es un guardia diurno, no tenemos nada más con que molestarlo ¿O si?

-Pues tienes razón, pero yo no…

-¡Vamos! Tú sabes que a ningún guardia lo hemos tratado con seriedad, ¿Por qué con Mike seria diferente?- preguntó Chica a Foxy

-Hasta veo que ya lo llamas por el nombre…- dijo en un susurro el pirata, recalcando lo que había dicho Chica sin darse cuenta.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó el conejo divertido.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Foxy notablemente sonrojado

-Bueno chicos, ya cálmense, dejemos ese tema a un lado- dijo con autoridad el oso- Aunque todos sabemos que Foxy esta más que celoso…

-¿¡Tú también, Freddy!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las doce de la mañana, eso significaba el comienzo del turno nocturno, el del ya antiguo guardia de seguridad, Jeremy Fitzgerald

No paso mucho para que Jeremy fuera a la oficina y se sentara a observar las cámaras. Pasaba cámara por cámara, pero algo no estaba bien…vio a alguien vestido de negro, como todo un ladrón, en el escenario, que agitaba las manos para que lo viera intencionalmente. Jeremy dio un brinco por el miedo de que esa persona fuera un ladrón o algo por el estilo, pero luego pensó más detenidamente: los ladrones estarían precavidos para robar ¿No?. O sea, los ladrones no van a estar llamando la atención de los guardias de seguridad para que los atrapen así como así. Sin embargo, se lleva una tabla que había encontrado por el camino por si las moscas.

Va al escenario, temblando de miedo eso sí. Pero esa persona ya no estaba ahí…

-Me imagino que tú eres Jeremy…- Mike es interrumpido por un golpe recibido en la cabeza, que le da Jeremy con su tabla. El guardia rubio no hace más que preocuparse, el otro guardia estaba noqueado y tendido en el piso y no movía un solo músculo

Luego de unos 10 minutos, Mike logra despertar e incorporase un poco, pero lo hace con gran dificultad al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza- Auch, eso ha dolido un montón, hombre- Apresuradamente el guardia se agacha para estar a la altura de Mike y poder hablar más cómodamente con él

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡No deberías estar aquí a la mitad de la noche! ¡Me has dado un gran susto!- exclamó Jeremy un poco más aliviado

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse…entonces…¿Tú eres Jeremy?

-¿Eh? Si, ese soy yo- …- E-entonces, ¿Quién eres y que hacías aquí? Y ¿Por qué sabes…mi nombre?

-Pos…para comenzar, soy Mike Schmidt, el guardia diurno. Y sé tu nombre porque Chica me lo dijo

-Ya veo…

-¡Por favor, necesito tu ayuda!

-¿M-mi ayuda?

-Si no lo haces, perderé mi empleo

-Pero aquí no es tan difícil perderlo

-Pues para mi si, el tal tipo del teléfono no me explico como se trabajaba aquí

-¿En serio? Eso es demasiado malo. Recuerdo que en el primer día su llamada duro como 4 horas. ¿Cuánto duró la tuya?

-Como 5 minutos, y el tiempo restante se la paso diciéndome que era un vendedor de tacos

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Vine para que me dejaras ver como trabajas, así sabré como darle la cara a Freddy mañana ¡Por favor!, esta es mi última opción

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo más?

-No, Fre…¡El jefe me dijo que si no trabajaba como todo un profesional mañana en mi turno, me despedirá!

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que podría haber sido simplemente una broma? Digo, porque no es mucho lo que tienes que hacer para ser un guardia de seguridad

-No lo creo, me lo dijo con mucha seriedad

-Bueno, si lo crees de esa forma, te ayudaré

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _En la oficina_

-Gracias por ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme

-No importa, lo importante ahora es que te mantengas escondido

-¿Por qué?

-No preguntes, solo siéntate en el piso y hazte detrás de la mesa

Mike hace lo que Jeremy le dijo

-¿Y luego que pasa?

-Solo quédate ahí, esta es la única manera en la que puedo ayudarte- el guardia nocturno hace su trabajo como normalmente lo hace. Pero luego baja su tono de voz y comenta a Mike- No sé como sea el turno diurno, pero lo que yo hago en mi turno es simplemente: Mirar las cámaras, alumbrarlas y no dejar acabar la batería

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el tipo del teléfono, eso significa que…¿¡Freddy me tendió una maldita broma!?

-Te digo que hagas silencio, y si, solamente fue una broma. Ya te lo había dicho, pero no me creíste

-Y yo preocupándome por una tontería como esa…-Queda un momento pensativo- …pero…¿Por qué ese tipo duro llamándote 4 horas, si solo era eso?

-Me dio una charla sobre la política del restaurante y la historia. También sobre algunos incidentes que ocurrieron. ¡Ah! También me hablo sobre que tenia que darle cuerda a la caja de música

-¿La caja de música?

-Si, es donde esta Puppet, siempre se la pasa ahí con sus marionetas y títeres. A él le gusta que le de cuerda a su caja porque le encanta escuchar ese tipo de música, si no se la colocas, después va a ser una molestia…

Se escucha un ruido por la ventilación izquierda

-¡Ah! Alguien viene-…- ¿Por qué alguien vendría de esa forma a la mitad de la noche?

Jeremy se coloca la máscara de Freddy Fazbear ignorando por completo a Mike

-¿Por qué te colocas algo como eso? ¡Eso se parece a Freddy!

-Por favor no hagas tanto ruido

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Todas las personas están completamente locas. Primero: ¿Por qué alguien vendría por la ventilación? ¿No podrían ir simplemente por el pasillo? ¿Por qué vendrían aquí tan tarde?,Segundo: ¿Por qué te colocas una monstruosidad en la cabeza ?

De repente de la ventilación sale Bonnie

-...- Mike se queda sin palabras- ¿¡Qué rayos hace Bonnie aquí!? –preguntó a Jeremy señalando al mencionado

-¿Schmidt?- preguntó confundido el conejo- ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues ¿¡Qué crees!? ¡Me tome muy en serio lo que dijo Freddy! ¡Y mírame! ¡Esta era la única forma en la que podía seguir con el empleo!

-Fue por esto que te dije que no debías hacer algo como eso, ¡Freddy!

Freddy entra a la oficina por medio del pasillo- ¿Pero como iba a saber yo que iba a hacer algo como esto? Además de que lo vi salir del local, nunca imagine que volvería a entrar y haría algo así

-Por eso no estábamos de acuerdo- dijo Foxy saliendo de la misma forma que Freddy

Chica sale de la ventilación derecha- Pues es una lastima que nuestra broma haya ido tan a fondo, porque nos hubiéramos sacado unas buenas carcajadas de la reacción que hubiera tenido mañana

-¡Esperen un minuto!- Mike llama la atención de todos los presentes- ¿¡Qué hacen todos aquí!?

-...Solo estábamos jugando- dicen al unísono los anima-humanos (?)

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-P-pues como veras, ellos vienen de en vez en cuando aquí para asustarme y esas cosas

-¿Por qué te pones esa horrible máscara?

-P-porque es la única forma de que se vayan

-¿Por qué les sigues el juego?

-P-porque así es como trabajamos los guardias

-mmmm- Mike lo mira detenidamente

-¿P-por qué me miras así?

-mmmm…yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí

-P-pues p-perdón

-mmmm...pensé que eras una persona más madura

-¿P-por qué me dices eso? S-ser guardia es aburrido y no hay nada más que hacer. Además de que todos los guardias hacen lo mismo.

-mmmm…ñe...entonces quiero ver ese juego, estoy aburrido

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿El golpe que te di fue muy fuerte?

-Cierra el pico- Mike gira su cabeza 120 grados para ver a Chica y a Freddy- En cuanto a ustedes, me las van a pagar por hacerme preocupar de esa manera

Chica y Freddy quedan helados por el miedo, conociéndolo, muy seguramente iba a cumplir su venganza


	4. Sé guardia de seguridad, decían

_Notas de la autora :3_

Gracias por leer esta… historia. Estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí leyendo algo tan raro y loco. Recuerden que siempre los llevare en mi kokoro

Otra cosilla: Me disculpo por tardar en actualizar la verdad es que...tenía mis razones:

1) Comencé a escribir el capítulo en un computador que ni siquiera era mío, ¿Qué Pasó? Se lo llevaron y adiós capítulo. ¿Y ahora qué? Me tocó escribir el capitulo desde Android (Si se lo preguntan, si, hay Word para Android) pero es muy incómodo, no es lo mismo que el computador T. T

2) Estuve ocupada, salí muchas veces de casa

3) La inspiración se fue, si no pude actualizar ayer era porque sentía que al capítulo le faltaba algo. Y aún así siento que le sigue faltando algo…

Solamente traten de ignorar lo de arriba, sentí la necesidad de escribirlo.

 _Reviews :3_

:p Saory-chan: Lamento que veas a Puppet como una chica, yo siempre lo he tratado como un hombre, así que ni modo. En cuanto a lo del Foxica, gracias por tolerar mis gustos ;)

:p Nicole Kawaii: Lo sé XD, el ingenuo de Mike se lo creyó todo. Pobre…

:p Ruka Jimotoraku: Lamentablemente (?) no matan a los guardias, solo los asustan (¿O será acaso que los matan del susto? D:). En fin, me alegra de que te guste la historia y sus personajes =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **4\. Sé guardia de seguridad, decían, será divertido, decían.**_

Cámara tras cámara, tras cámara, tras cámara. Eso era lo que se la había pasado haciendo Mike durante toda la semana. El trabajo le parecía de lo más fácil, llegando a un punto en el que era extremadamente aburrido y tedioso.

No hacía más que mirar y cliquear ¿Cómo no iba a ser aburrido? Hasta podía afirmar que el primer día fue mucho mejor, a pesar de que Chica y Freddy le habían hecho una broma tan…

Lo único bueno que le había pasado en esos días era el hecho de que había formado una relación de amistad más cercana con Jeremy. Nada más eso.

Pero llegó el viernes y Jeremy le había pedido el favor de que intercambiaran de turno por un día (Pues Jeremy no podía asistir a su turno como acostumbraba, simplemente tenía asuntos que atender),a lo que Mike aceptó sin dudarlo, después de todo, Jeremy le había ayudado antes sin siquiera conocerlo. Era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Algo importante era que no querían que esto llegara a oídos de Freddy, puesto que no sabían si lo aceptaría. Así que tuvieron la grandísima idea de intercambiar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Además de que sería mucho más fácil en ese día ya que ni Chica, ni Bonnie, ni Foxy, ni tampoco Freddy iban a lo oficina por la noche. Podían ir cualquier día de la semana, pero era mucho más improbable el viernes.

El plan consistía en que se pasarían por el otro para, por lo menos, disimular un poco.

 _Turno diurno…_

Jeremy llega al restaurante luciendo una peluca parecida al estilo de cabello de Mike. Llega rápidamente a la oficina para evitarse hablar con alguien, no quería que el plan se echase a perder tan pronto.

Hace su trabajo como normalmente lo realiza en su turno. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que escucha un ruido por la ventilación derecha, ¡No! su plan se había echado a perder tan rápido, ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Mike?, no tenía la menor idea de que le iba a decir, ¿Y qué le iba a decir Freddy?, ¿Freddy que iba a hacer? Esperaba que simplemente no lo descubriera ¿Y que tal si lo hacía?

Chica sale como acostumbraba, con la caja de pizza lista para ser ofrecida a "Mike".

Resulta que a Mike se le había olvidado comentar ese "pequeñísimo" detalle: Chica siempre venía a darle una rebanada de pizza todos los días. Pero lo más importante: ¿Qué iba a pasar con su amado plan? ¿Y si Chica le decía algo a Freddy? ¿Y si Chica no se daba cuenta?, eso era casi imposible pero aún así…

-M-Mike, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas sudando demasiado…- comenta ella viéndolo preocupada

-A-ah s-si, e-estoy bien- dijo Jeremy simulando la voz de Mike

-Mike, ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?- dice ya teniendo sus sospechas

-Nada, es que estoy enfermo

Chica se acerca y se le queda viendo a los ojos por unos minutos

-¿Chica?

-mmmm… vamos Jeremy, con ese disfraz no engañas a nadie

-¡Ay! ¡No!...¿Por qué lo descubriste?

-Tus ojos son azules y los de Mike son negros, y tú tienes un poco de barba, él no tiene…

-Por favor no le digas nada a Freddy- suplicó con ojos llorosos-¿Qué pasará si sabe esto?

-No te preocupes, me quedaré callada y te ayudaré para que no te descubra Freddy

-¿En serio?, ¡Muchas gracias!

-Escucha, como hoy es viernes, tengo tiempo de escaparme del escenario por unos momentos y venir aquí para ayudarte… pero dime, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Le pedí el favor a Mike de que intercambiaramos turnos, porque no podré venir en la noche a trabajar

-Entiendo… Pero ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijiste a Freddy?

-De pronto no me dejaba

-¿Y que tal que te hubiera dicho que si? Estoy segura de que te hubiera dejado

-No sé…

-¡Veamosle el lado positivo! Con esa propuesta tan alocada este día podría ser muy, pero MUY divertido- sonríe de oreja a oreja de forma maliciosa, generando un gran temor por parte de Jeremy-... Nos vemos pronto- y sale nuevamente por la ventilación

-No, esto es terrible, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Chica entra después de unos segundos, trayendo consigo una bufanda, se acerca a él y se la pone. Luego susurra- Jeremy, por lo menos así disimulas un poco que estás enfermo. No debes olvidar que Freddy está constantemente viéndote en el pasillo

-¿¡En el pasillo!?

-Toma la linterna y alumbra el pasillo- Jeremy hace lo que Chica le dijo, corroborando lo de Freddy- M-Mike, tú sabes que a Freddy no le gusta que lo alumbren. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-mmmm… Schmidt luce diferente…- opina Freddy con los ojos entrecerrados- También está muy callado…

-Es que está enfermo y se le dificulta hablar. Y aún así vino a trabajar

-Bueno, Schmidt no tiene remedio- finalmente el castaño se va del lugar

-Por lo menos creo que Freddy ni se dio cuenta- Chica voltea a ver a Jeremy, este estaba sudando más de lo normal y estaba temblando- Jeremy no hay necesidad de ponerse así, mira que te ayudé y ni cuenta se dio Freddy

-Q-que alivio… G-gracias por ayudarme…

El teléfono comienza a sonar. En un principio Jeremy no quería contestar Pero, ¿Qué tal que fuera algo importante? ¿Y si el tipo del teléfono tenía algo importante que comentar? -Hola, ¡Hola!, he decidido llamarte Mike para hablarte sobre algo muy importante...tu hermana… ella está en el restaurante y necesita hablar contigo- La sangre de Jeremy se hela- …¿Qué? ¿No piensas contestar?

-Eh… mmmm…

-Pues...creo que es por la sorpresa que estas así. No importa, por favor, sal lo antes posible… Ya sabes que esta chica es de lo más impaciente...

La llamada finaliza- ¡Chica! ¿¡Ahora que voy a hacer!?

-Para comenzar, cálmate

Él comienza a caminar en círculos por toda la oficina- ¡Ya sé! ¡Llamaré a Mike!- del bolsillo saca su celular y comienza a llamar- … ¡M-Mike!... Si, eso no importa ahora, tu hermana… No, no sabía que tenías una hermana… pues ella… ¡Déjame hablar!... Ella está en el restaurante… si, y necesita hablar contigo… No sé qué vamos a hacer… eso fue lo que me dijo el tipo del teléfono...eso depende de ti… está bien…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que venía para acá- respondió guardando el celular

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? Digo yo, porque Mike no puede llegar desde afuera si supuestamente está trabajando aquí dentro, …

-No, no, no, no, no y no ¿Y ahora qué?

-Saldré y me encontraré con Mike… - Queda pensativa formulando un buen plan- ¡Tengo una muy buena idea!- Vuelve a sonreír de forma maliciosa

-¿C-Chica?


	5. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

_Reviews :3_

-.- Saory-chan: Es bueno saber lo que te gusta, gracias por compartirlo ;) En cuanto a mi: no me inclino mucho por el yaoi, pero debo de admitir que he leído unos cuantos fics sobre el Fonnie y el Jeremike :v

-.- Nicole Kawaii: XD (No sé qué más escribir, pero las caritas siempre son la solución) (/* . *)/

-.- SarEma29: Gracias ;), tus palabras son hermosas :')

-.- Ruka Jimotoraku: Es hermoso cuando dicen cosas tan bellas :'v. Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo más para ti ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **5\. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad**_

Después de todo el problema con Mike y su hermana, a Chica no se le ocurrió un mejor plan… ¡En serio que se divertía en momentos de ese calibre!

-Jeremy, llama a Mike- exigió en sus momentos de euforia

-Eh… sí- respondió sacando lentamente su celular, como en cámara lenta (O por lo menos así lo vio Chica)

-Pero, ¿Podrías moverte? ¡Ya sabes que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

-S-si señora- Jeremy marca al número, espera unos segundos para que Mike conteste mientras que Chica lo miraba sacando humo por las orejas, se encontraba tan impaciente- ¡Ah! Mike… -Chica le quita el celular de las manos

-¿Mike?... Si, soy Chica… solo los estoy ayudando… Jeremy no engañaba a nadie con su disfraz… no, nadie más sabe, o eso creo… Lo importante ahora es… Tranquilízate y…. ¿Dónde estás?... ¿¡En la entrada!? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONER UN PIE EN LA PIZZERÍA!

-¡NO HAY NECESIDAD DE GRITAR!

-¡PUES TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS GRITANDO!

-¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

-¡PUES MIRA LO QUE HACES!...- Chica suspira- En fin, solo quédate ahí, ya salgo- ella se agacha para entrar en la ventilación y voltea a ver a Jeremy- En cuanto a ti, solo quédate aquí y ni se te pase por la cabeza quitarte esa peluca

-Si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chica sale de la pizzería con éxito y se encuentra finalmente con Mike. Este nota que Chica traía una gran bolsa, con... ¿Ropa? - Mike, por favor haz todo lo que yo diga- saca de la bolsa una bufanda, parecida en gran medida a la de Jeremy, y se la coloca

-¿Qué mosca te pico? Obviamente no voy hacer lo que me digas- desvía la mirada en signo de desacuerdo

-Solo escucha, tu hermana no puede verte entrar así si supuestamente estás trabajando dentro

-Cierto…- dijo hasta ahora cayendo en cuenta

Chica se da una palmada en la frente- Como sea, colócate esto- mete la mano en la bolsa y le muestra un traje de payaso

-¿Cómo quieres que me coloque semejante cosa?- dijo mientras ponía una cara de asco

Chica sonríe nuevamente de oreja a oreja, tal psicópata- Anda, colocatelo

Mike da un suspiro de resignación- Si, si lo voy a hacer, pero ¿Cómo pretendes que me cambiaré aquí, genio?

-Por eso no te preocupes, solo colocatelo encima del traje. Ya sabes que los trajes de payaso son bastante anchos, jejeje

-Se nota que disfrutas de la situación, pero sigo sin entender ¿Para qué carajos me va a servir disfrazarme de payaso?- insistió, ¿Por qué no entendía?

-Para mezclarte con ellos en la pizzería, no hagas preguntas tan obvias-y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Yo que sepa, no hay payasos aquí, sino ustedes y unos trajes que tienen forma de animales ¿¡Me estas tomando del pelo!?

-Hay una fiesta de cumpleaños, no sería tan raro ver un payaso. Además de que Freddy ya sabe todo esto, no se le haría tan raro...

-¡Qué maldita! ¿¡Por qué le dijiste!?

-¡No seas tan tonto! ¡Y-yo nunca le hubiera dicho… No ha sido culpa mía… Además te debo un favor, y Jeremy no merecía nada malo. Solo quería ayudarlos… Freddy se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo del local y luego me dijo que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo… eso es todo…

-Entonces…¿Freddy que dijo?

-Pues… dijo algo como "Esos tontos, ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Por eso se meten solos en líos" pero no parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo

-Eso espero

-Lo siento…- se tapa el rostro con las manos- los quise ayudar pero empeoré todo. Supongo que Freddy se dio cuenta porque estaba ayudando a Jeremy…

-mmmm… eso te pasa por ser tan ingenua

-¡Mira quien habla! Tú te creíste todo lo que te dijo Freddy el primer día. Nunca lo olvidaré, fue épico

-Cállate… espera, si no me apresuro, ¡Mi hermana me matara!

-Que tonto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mike caminaba casual por la pizzería vestido de payaso, se ganaba las miradas de todo el mundo (a excepción de su hermana que estaba siendo distraída por Chica) pero simplemente los ignoraba y seguía con su caminata casual hacia la oficina

-¡Mike!- nombró Jeremy sin todavía darse de cuenta de su espectacular disfraz- Mike…¿Qué es eso?

-La idea de Chica

-Ignorando eso, creo que ya viene siendo la hora de que te encuentres con tu hermana, hace como media hora vino...

-No me lo recuerdes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermana!

-Mike…- su hermana sonríe pero luego recuerda -¿¡Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto!?

-E-estaba enfermo y…

La vena en la sien de ella crece en gran medida- ¡Tus excusas son basura! ¡Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo!

-Lo siento- "Ella es a la única persona a la que le tengo y tendré miedo" pensó atemorizado

-Eso no importa ahora, a lo que venía era a darte una noticia. No me importa si lo tomas bien o mal, solo te la diré y ya. No me importa como lo tomes, pero nuestros padres…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Jeremy!- chilló Mike entrando a la oficina

-¡Mike! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo tu hermana?

Fue en ese entonces cuando Jeremy notó en Mike un sonrojo- querido amigo, mis padres murieron… - ¡Obvio! Su sonrojo se debía a que estaba borracho, por otro lado lamentaba lo de las muertes

Jeremy no sabía como tratar con borrachos, pero era de su amigo del que estábamos hablando- Y-y ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-Después de todo son mis padres, pero, no sé qué siento la verdad… -Jeremy lo mira preocupado- Pero no hay que preocuparse por eso ¿Verdad?...Jeremy, puedes quitarte la peluca

-Pero Chica me dijo… y Freddy nos ve a veces por el pasillo

-Freddy ya se dio cuenta de nuestro "plan"

-Que mal, pero ya que se puede hacer- después de haber dicho eso se quita le peluca que ya le estaba causando comezón- ¿Y dijo algo?

-Ñe, creo que dijo algo como "Esos tontos, se meten en problemas ellos solos"... ¡Jeremy! ¡Me duelen las piernas!

-Pues siéntate por acá…- Mike ignorando lo que Jeremy le decía, se sienta en sus piernas desatando en el rubio un gran rojo carmesí en sus mejillas- ¡M-Mike! ¡S-si quieres te puedes sentar en la silla no en mis… !

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te pongas tan histérico- Mike se levanta, lo que permite a Jeremy hacer lo mismo. Mike se sienta- Mira que ya me senté

-Qué buen chico

-No soy un perro ¿Sabes?

-P-perdón, solo quédate ahí, ya vengo, voy a traer otra silla

-Bueno, lo que tú digas

 _Luego de unos minutos_

-Ya estoy aquí…¿¡Mike!?- resulta que nuestro borracho no paraba de dar vueltas en la silla

-¡Jeremy! Tengo ganas de vomitar

-¡Pues vé al baño!

-Pero no quiero ir solo…

-Y-yo ¡Tengo que trabajar! Así que no puedo ir…-Mike lo mira con ojos llorosos- No importa lo que hagas, no iré

-Entonces me vomitaré aquí- estas palabras hicieron que Jeremy se alarmara

-¡No! No lo hagas, por favor. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

-Porque me sentiré muy solito si no vas~

-Eso no es excusa suficiente, además, no creo que seas capaz de vomitarte aquí

-¿Qué no?

-Pues yo creería que no…- Mike empieza a hacer sonidos similares a cuando alguien vomita, causando repulsión en Jeremy- Está bien, está bien, te acompaño pero si no te tardas

-Esta bien

 _Afuera del baño_

-¿Podrías salir rápido?

-No seas tan impaciente, ya salgo

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo algo como esto"

 _Nuevamente en la oficina_

 _-_ ¿Ya estas feliz?- preguntó Jeremy haciendo su trabajo de mirar cámaras

-Mike ya esta feliz, ya pudo vomitar

-Eso se escucho muy mal

-Mike se tomó muchas cervezas

-No puedo creer todo lo que le hace el alcohol al ser humano

-No es mi culpa que mi hermana me haya invitado a beber

-Es tu culpa por aceptar su oferta

-No seas tan pesado, relájate, ¡Ah! Ya sé que puede disolver ese ambiente tuyo… ¿Por qué todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto?

-Ni la menor idea

-Cuando cayó el Imperio Romano, ¿Quién lo empujó?

-...

-¿Qué pasaría si el amor llama a tu puerta y tú no estás en casa?... ¿La naranja se llama naranja por el color naranja, o el color naranja se llama naranja por la naranja?... Si un policía arresta a un mimo, ¿Debe decirle que tiene derecho a guardar silencio?

 _Muchas preguntas después_

Si los vegetarianos comen vegetales, ¿Qué comen los humanitarios?... ¿Qué palabra sirve para reemplazar sinónimo?... Si los caballos sufren la peste equina, los cerdos la porcina, ¿Por qué el hombre sufre… de enfermedades patológicas?... ¿Alguna... vez alguien ha... sido arrestado por… matar el tiempo?- Mike finalmente se queda dormido sobre la mesa

-Por fin dejaste de hablar, creo que así es mucho mejor- Jeremy trae una cobija y se la coloca encima a Mike

Jeremy mira la hora, eran las 06:02- Ya puedo irme, nos vemos luego, Mike

De repente Mike lo abraza por atrás impidiéndole irse. Otro sonrojo en el guardia nocturno- ¡Mike! ¡Ya para de hacer estas boberías!

-Pero no quiero que te vayas…

Se escuchan risas a lo lejos- Así que ustedes estaban aquí

-¿Quiénes?

-Los cupcakes…

Ellas se muestran a los guardias, parecían divertidas por toda la conmoción entre Mike y Jeremy- Y todo quedó en video- dijeron al unísono

-Creo que ya me voy yendo- dijo Jeremy algo molesto

-¿Por qué Jeremy está molesto?

-Si quieres saber solo piensa la situación, Mike

-P-pero yo…

-Nos vemos el lunes- toma sus cosas y sale del lugar, dejando desconcierto en las tres personas


	6. Nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias

_Notas de la autora :3_

¿H-hola?... Etto… Lamento la tardanza…•~•

No sé cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin que actualizará, 6 días, soy de lo peor… pero aquí está el capítulo ^~^

 _Reviews :3_

;) Nicole Kawaii: Ellos nunca aprenden y nunca aprenderán :v Pero gracias a eso, la historia tiene forma

;) Saory-chan: Pos, sobre lo del Jeremike, tuvo sus insinuaciones, si, lo admito. Por otra parte, escribí esto porque te gustaba el Jeremike, fue como una dedicación para agradecerte que has estado leyendo esto desde el comienzo ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6\. Nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias

-A-ahora Jeremy se molesto conmigo…

-No te preocupes- le dice una de las hermanas cupcake- Jeremy no es el tipo de persona que dure mucho tiempo molesto

-Es verdad- apoyó la otra- es solo cuestión de tiempo

-Eso espero, pero… ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Quiero dormir!

-Pues duerme, nadie te lo está impidiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mike se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, pero unos gritos lo hicieron despertar- ¡Foxy! ¿¡Pero por qué te pones tan celoso!?- esa voz le pertenecía a Chica, parecía estar discutiendo con el zorro

\- ¡Pero es que exageras de confianza con el tal Mike!- ¿Con él? Y él que tenía que ver ahí. Estaba en problemas, pero ¿Ahora por qué era?

-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?

-¡Hablo de lo que pasó hoy! ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi con Schmidt fuera del local!- ¿Con él? Si recordaba bien, cuando estaban fuera fue para darle un traje de payaso, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto Foxy con Chica?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No le veo el más mínimo problema. Tú eres el que exagera, pero de celos

-Tú eres demasiado charlatana, no me vengas con tus mentiras

-¿Mis mentiras? ¿De que vienes? Ya estás hablando incoherencias…

-¡Ni siquiera eres así conmigo!

-¿¡De qué forma!? ¡Yo trato a todos por igual!

-Pero no debería ser así conmigo, yo no hago parte de ese montón

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

-...aléjate...No podía esperar más de ti ¿Cierto? ¡Tú no valoras a nadie! ¡Siempre pasas por encima de los demás!

-E-espera…

-Solo vete y piérdete

"Problemas de pareja" dijo Mike para sus adentros con cierto cansancio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Despierta, anda, despierta… ¡Mike!

-Solo 5 minutos más…

-¡Nada de 5 minutos!- Mike es empujado de la silla por nada más y nada menos que Freddy

Mike en el suelo dice- ¿Pero qué sucede?, no le veo nada de malo 5 minutos...Me duele un montón la cabeza- dijo colocando sus manos en esta

-¿¡Qué no le ves nada de malo!? ¡Has estado durmiendo por más de 10 horas!

Mike se le queda mirando por un rato, notando algo diferente- ¡Freddy, tu ropa!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿¡Acaso no ves!? Está toda rota…

-¿Chica no te hablo de esto?...mejor no quiero saber la respuesta

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Mike?- Esa voz…¿Bonnie?

Mike voltea a ver al conejo- ¡Bonnie!...¿Qué demonios pasó con tu cara?- considerando que era viernes, los animatrónicos se vestían en sus formas "old"

-¿Mi cara? Eso se llama maquillaje…

-Lamento lo de tu cara

-Pero…

-Solo cállate, es hora de trabajar. Vamonos, Bonnie- y se lo lleva arrastrando

-Adiós, Schmidt…

Mike se queda pensativo por un rato...estaba en la resaca, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no recordaba nada, se preguntaba que había pasado antes. Y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, las hermanas cupcakes se hacen presentes

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- preguntó bastante confundido

-¿No nos recuerdas?

-No…

-Pero creo que por una parte es mejor ¿No lo crees?

-No seas tan mala y solo muestrale el vídeo

-¿Vídeo?- Mike vuelve a preguntar

-¿Tampoco te acuerdas de eso?

-No…

Las cupcakes se ríen juguetonamente

-¿Ahora por qué se ríen?

-No, por nada...jeje

-Aquí esta el video- una de ellas le entrega el celular

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Al siguiente día en el turno diurno_

Mike tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, mientras hacía su trabajo: Mirar cámaras. Había podido ya superar toda la vergüenza que había sentido ayer viendo ese video, ¿Es qué como pudo hacer eso? El no podía explicar el simple hecho de comportarse de esa manera, en serio que se había pasado de alcohol para llegar a tal punto. Suspiró resignadamente, ya estaba hecho y no lo podía cambiar. El único problema que veía era de la forma de mostrarse ante Jeremy si se lo encontraba, después de hacer eso, Jeremy ya no lo vería de la misma forma...suspiró nuevamente y siguió

-¡Hola…! -Mangle que se encontraba colgándose por ahí, se había aparecido ante Mike de la nada, provocando en éste un grito- ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que una persona tan malhumorada como tú no iba a gritar de esa manera...

-Cierra la boca, me has pegado un buen susto… ¿Es qué te divierte ser tan infantil asustando a cualquiera que se te dé la gana?

-¡Eso es muy malo! Solo quería asustarte…¿No tengo derecho? ¿Acaso no existe el derecho a la libre expresión?- Mike la mira con cara de pocos amigos- Para que sepas, no puedes detenerme, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tú no lo puedes impedir- el tubo del que estaba sostenida se va zafando-tengo libertad de hacer lo que me plaz…¡Ah! - finalmente el tubo se zafa, haciendo que Mangle cayera y se golpeara con el piso- a…uch

Mike se acerca- Hey, tonta, ¿Estás bien?

-No me llames tonta, tonto…- se para del suelo- y si, estoy bien, estas cosas me pasan muy a menudo

-Eres la persona más tonta que he visto en mi existencia, estarte colgando en tubos tan inestables…

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Y te daré dos razones del por qué!- Mike le dedica otra vez la misma mirada de antes y bufa- Primera razón: No soy la persona más tonta, ¿Acaso crees que crear brazos mecánicos es lo más normal y fácil del mundo? Segunda razón: No solo me cuelgo en los tubos, también en las ramas de los árboles

Mike se da una palmada en la frente y luego se cruza de brazos- ¿Cuánto te apuesto a qué te has caído más de una vez de las ramas de los árboles?

-Pues, he de admitir que si me he caído algunas veces… cofcofmuchascofcof, y lo que es peor- sus ojos forman una figura de corazón- en frente de mi amado Foxy

-¿Foxy? ¿Otra fan de él?

-¿Otra? Pues, para que sepas, Foxy es demasiado sexy para no tener fans, no sé tú sí tendrás o no, pero no deberías de hablar de esa forma

Mike se echa a reír- ¿Debería importarme? Solo estoy diciendo, porque si te has caído al frente de él fue porque lo estabas acosando o algo por el estilo. Después de todo eso es lo que hacen las fans, ¿No?

Mangle se molesta en gran medida por el comentario- Si me disculpa señor tonto, le quiero decir que eso es verdadero amor…

-¡Ha! Que verdadero amor, eso se llama obsesionarse con una persona

-¡Qué eso es amor! ¡Hombre!

Suena la ventilación derecha, de esta sale el conejo azul- Venga Mangle, tus gritos se escuchan por todo el lugar

Mike se le queda viendo detenidamente "Esperen, ¿Una chica con orejas de conejo?"

-¡Bon-Bon! Eso es cruel

-Ya, ya, sigue hablando, Freddy te necesita…

Mangle hace un berrinche- Ya voy, pero antes contéstame, ¿Cierto que es amor el que sienten las fans hacia sus chicos sexys?

-Pues, no soy una chica- "pero parece una" pensó Mike prestando atención a la conversación- pero no creo que sea amor

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije Mike!... Espera, ¿Por qué no es amor?

-Porque eso es obsesión…

-¿Por qué no estás a mi favor?

-Solo digo la verdad, ya es hora de que vayas

Mangle lloraba internamente- No se te olvidé que yo siempre tengo razón, ¡Mike-tonto!

-Solamente en tu imaginación, ¡Mangle-tonta!

Mangle, para el alivio de Mike, sale del lugar

-Entonces...tú eres Bon-Bon ¿No es cierto?

-¿Eh?... Si, lamento no presentarme antes, soy el hermano menor de Bonnie y trabajo aquí solo los fines de semana, un placer

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

-Es que…

-Yo soy Mike, el guardia diurno y trabajo aquí todos los días de la semana

-Disculpa, ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-Ñe, solo jugaba

-¡Bon-Bon! ¿¡Tampoco piensa trabajar!?- gritó Freddy

-Entonces, creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos luego

-Si… y ahora, de vuelta al trabajo más entretenido- suspira


	7. A veces nos da retraso mental

_Notas de la autora :3_

En el mundo, existe un sin fin de casos con falta de inspiración y de tiempo, entre esos se encuentra esta escritora. Fin, :p

 _Reviews :3_

^.^ Saory-chan: Eres un amor ◌● LOVE ●◌

^.^ Nicole Kawaii: Mira mi pose _(:з」∠)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A veces nos da retraso mental

Mike, como raro, hacía su trabajo de mirar cámaras un día domingo. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que escuchó un ruido parecido a alguien que se hubiera caído. Se asomó y descubrió que la persona que se había caído no era nada más ni nada menos que Mangle. Esta yacía en el suelo sobre partes de lata y metal

-¿Otra vez tú?- dijo bastante molesto porque ella no le había hecho caso sobre que le había dicho ayer

Ella se levanta rápidamente para disimular un poco el golpe-Pues si, ¿Y que pasa?

-Ayer te lo había dicho, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- con su mano derecha sostiene su brazo izquierdo, Mike no pudo notarlo porque Mangle tenía su capa encima- Ya sabes, tengo derecho a la libre expresión- seguido a eso, hace una mueca de dolor

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-Qué sí, estoy perfecta. Esto es demasiado normal para mi…

-Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti, si no lo haces, nadie más lo hará

Ella hace un puchero- No me trates de esa forma, me hablas como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabe… - se interrumpe a sí misma con otra mueca

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Nada! Ya te dije que estoy bien. Nos vemos luego- En eso, pasa por un lado de él y se retira del lugar corriendo

Mike no hace más que una mueca de disgusto, detestaba con todo su ser que no lo escucharán

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mike!- el mencionado despega su mirada de la tablet y voltea a ver a la persona a la cuál le pertenecía la voz, otra vez Mangle

-¿Por qué estás aquí?... Oh, es un milagro que estés caminando de en vez de estarte colgando

Mangle despega la mirada de él y mira el suelo- No tengo tiempo para tus tontos comentarios… mi brazo...

-¿Tu brazo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me esta doliendo bastante… pensé que había sido un simple golpe pero parece que no fue así

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar- Mangle lo mira desafiante

-Eso no es lo importante, solo puedo mover muy limitadamente mi hombro y la parte del antebrazo

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Pero que ignorante! También tiene hinchazón, una magulladura en la parte superior y hay dolor a la palpitación- Mike la mira como si fuese un bicho raro- ¿No sabes lo que significa?

-Pues no…

-¡Tonto! ¡Me fracturé el brazo!

-Ah… - dice cayendo en cuenta. Mangle se da una palmada en la frente con su mano derecha

-El problema es: ¿Cómo pretendo trabajar así?

-¿Por qué no solo le dices a Freddy?

-Es que… él me lo había advertido también

Mike lo mira con cara de "te lo dije", y ella lo mira con cara de "cállate y no juzgues"- ¡Ha!, eso te pasa por tonta

-...- Mangle respira profundamente para calmarse- A veces los niños tienen la manía de dañar todo lo que tienen a su alrededor. Ellos normalmente desarman mis brazos mecánicos y los vuelven a armar. Siempre me toca estar pendiente de ellos y arreglarlos. Pero esta vez han fallado sin razón aparente, lo más probable es que hayan dañado alguna conexión entre los cables, pero ellos no tienen acceso a ellos, entonces ¿Por qué?, será que ¿Ellos manipularon alguna articulación entre las partes?, ¿o movieron los ejes coincidentes con los ejes cartesianos?, también podrían haber afectado los sistemas de accionamiento…

-No tenía la menor idea de que fueras tan inteligente, pensaba que solo tenias en la cabeza a Foxy

-¿Si ves?, Mangle es de lo mejor, pero eso no es el caso, estoy sumamente preocupada. Si no sé cuáles fueron las causas del malfuncionamiento de los brazos, dudo mucho en poder usarlos de nuevo si no sé las posibles soluciones… además de que mientras los usaba, me he caído sobre mi brazo, lo que significa que ha habido una malfunción mientras…

-Deja de hablar sola y preocupate por lo que vas a hacer

Mangle se congela- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a…?

-Insisto, simplemente dile a Freddy, supongo que el te comprendera y te dejara ir al hospital

Mangle lo mira con un aura asesina- Si, bueno, voy al hospital, ¿Y que pasaría después?. Como mínimo las fracturas duran de cuatro a seis semanas, dependiendo de la gravedad de la misma ¡Me inmovilizarán el brazo con un soporte funcional! A lo que quiero llegar es que puedo ir al hospital, pero solo podré trabajar si trato de ocultar…

-Vuelvo a insistir, de lo que he aprendido estando aquí, es que es mejor decirle a Freddy porque él siempre lo descubre

-Bueno, ya me rindo. ¡Esta bien! Le diré a Freddy, pero luego del trabajo. ¿Contento?

Mike suspira resignadamente- si, así es mucho mejor

-Me pregunto porque he venido a contártelo, no me dijiste nada productivo… y te dio retraso mental también

-Cierra la boca, yo que iba a saber todas esas palabras raras que dijiste

Mangle sonríe de oreja a oreja- Eso significa que… ¡Yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú!- ella da saltos de felicidad alrededor de él- ¡Ya no me podrás decir tonta porque tú eres mucho más tonto que yo! ¡Ha!

Mike bufa y dice por lo bajo- me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, de verdad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Turno nocturno_

Mangle salia del trabajo al hospital, Mike la llama a su manera- ¡Tonta!

Mangle voltea a mirar- Ya te lo dije- sonríe triunfal- Si yo soy tonta, ¿Tú que eres?

-...- Mike queda pensativo- E-eso no importa, cambiando de tema, yo podría acompañarte

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Pues si…

Alguien llega e interrumpe la conversación- Disculpen, ¿Quieren algo de refresco?- Foxy tenia en sus manos tres refrescos para ser ofrecidos

-¿Foxy ofreciendo refresco? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

-¿Tú quieres, Mangle?- "¿¡Me ignoro!?" prengunto Mike algo malhumorado

-Si, gracias

-Yo también quiero, ¿No sabes que es muy malo ignorar a las otras personas?- dijo un tanto alterado

-Lo siento, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de que estabas aquí

-Pero, ¿¡Qué carajos!?, has dicho algo como: ¿Quieren algo de refresco? Quiere **nnnnnnnnnn** \- dijo haciendo entonación en la "n" para demostrar que se habia referido a ellos en plural

-Supongo que me equivoque, aquí esta tu refresco- dijo con aura asesina y extendiendole la bebida

-Espero que no lo hayas envenenado o algo por el estilo

-Tranquilo que la bebida no ha sido modificada ni nada por el estilo…- sonrie sadicamente provocando en Mike algo de duda sobre si tomar la bebida no. De repente deja de sonreir y cae en cuenta sobre algo- pensandolo mejor, yo podria acompañar a Mangle

A Mangle se le forman corazoncitos en los ojos- ¡Foxy! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Creo que si, ¿Pero a dónde vas?

Los coranzocitos de los ojos de Mangle se parten en dos- Voy a… - mira a Mike con desconfianza pidiendo ayuda sobre que decir, a lo que él le corresponde levantando los hombros en signo de no saber- ¡Voy al hospital!

-¿Luego que te paso?

-Es que… jeje… me fracturé el brazo

-¿¡Qué!?- "Y yo que pensaba que no iba a reaccionar tan paranoico" dijo Mike para sus adentros con burla

-Es que… - Mangle vuelve a mirar a Mike, a lo que esto vuelve a levantar sus hombros- Pues me caí porque los brazos mecánicos dejaron de funcionar, jeje

Foxy la mira un tanto preocupado- pero normalmente te la pasas cayendo, ¿Por qué te fracturas de ese modo?

-Foxy, ya deja de preguntarle, parece un interrogatorio

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Que maldito!- sonrie maliciosamente- pero no me ignoraras si te digo una cosa

-Depende de lo que digas

-Entonces resulta que si puedes escuchar- se le ensancha la sonrisa- tú y Chica ¿Se encuentran mejor en su relación de pareja?, ya sabes, la otra vez estabas bien celoso de mi...

Mangle escupe toda la bebida y Foxy se queda sin palabras y con un rubor en sus mejillas- D-de seguro escuchaste mal

-Estaba durmiendo y seguia borracho, pero tus gritos de celos me hicieron despertar…

-E-entonces Mangle, ¿P-por qué te fracturaste de ese modo…

-Pero no me has contestado…

-¡Y no pienso hacerlo!- dijo bastante averganzado

-Ya basta, Mike. Deja a Foxy en paz- suplicó

Mike la hala hacia si- Entonces yo iré contigo al hospital

Ahora Foxy es el que escupe toda su bebida- ¡Te digo que yo lo hare!- la hala hacia él

-Y yo vuelvo a insistir- la vuelve a halar

-¡Qué no!- la hala

-Por lo menos yo estuve ahí cuando se fracturo

-¿Cómo iba a estar pendiente si ni siquiera estaba aquí?

-Ya dejen de discutir…

-¡No estamos discutiendo!- dicen al unísono

-Yo la voy a llevar y ya esta

-¿Por qué no vas donde Chica?

-Simplemente porque no me apetece

-Eso quiere decir que todavía siguen peleados…

-Hmpf… yo me voy con Mangle y punto- y la carga sobre sus brazos

Mangle se sonroja y Mike es el que escupe la bebida- bueno, ya, si tantas ganas tienes de acompañarla, adelante, pero no hay necesidad de cargarla así

-Si yo quiero cargarla así, es mi problema, no el tuyo- Foxy suspira de alivio- Y si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes ir con Fritz, el guardia nocturno para dejarnos de molestar

-Tranquilízate, no es como si me fuera a morir por no ir con Mangle al hospital

-Pero, ¡Gané!, no permitiré que me quites a otra persona

-¿Quitarte?, te estas volviendo loco, cofcofcelosocofcof

-Bueno, si nos permites- y sale corriendo del lugar

Suspira cansado. Entonces queda pensativo sobre lo que le había dicho Foxy momentos antes: no le parecía tan mala idea ir a conocer al tal Fritz


End file.
